Max Decker
Max Decker is a male character who features in the Paris episodic mission The Showstopper. He is a member of the Russian FSB and was active during the Cold War. He plays an important role during the opportunity called A Private Meeting. He is located in the north eastern corner of the ground level's northern terrace, which belongs to the Lounge area on the north side of the palace. The Showstopper :Main article: The Showstopper Max Decker is present at Palais de Walewska while the Sanguine fashion show is taking place there during The Showstopper mission. He is planning to meet with Viktor Novikov regarding a criminal case which the FSB is mounting towards the show's host. While Decker is waiting in the Lounge, he will receive a phone call from Novikov, who will tell him to meet with him at the Pavilion, and that a security guard will escort him there. Decker will then wait for the security guard and then follow him to the meeting spot. Decker has also brought a personal bodyguard with him to the show, who will accompany him at all times. Once he reaches the pavilion, he will place another phone call to Novikov who has yet to arrive. When Novikov arrives they will have a conversation and he will then give Novikov the last remaining copy of a case file against him. Novikov will tell Decker that the money will be wired to his account and Decker will then leave Palais de Walewska. The Novikov case With the FSB mounting a criminal case against Viktor Novikov, Decker has been payed a seven digit amount to destroy the evidence against him. Decker managed to arrange a fire at the FSB headquarters which destroyed all of the evidence, except one final remaining copy of the case file containing every bit of dirty intel the FSB ever collected on Novikov. He then met up with Novikov at Palais de Walewska during the fashion show to hand him the file for his payment. Trivia * During the meeting at the pavilion, Max Decker mentions that things at the FSB office is 91 all over again, obviously referring to something which happened in 1991, the year of the dissolution of the Soviet Union. * Deckers personal bodyguard asks if he was responsible for the assassination of Nicholai Kamarov, but Decker says he doesn't do those sorts of things. He claims to be a bureaucrat, meaning he's not doing any dirty work but simple desk job. He still appears to be behind a fire at the FSB headquarters, but someone probably carried out the work for him. * It appears that Max Decker arrived late to the palace. When he's talking with Viktor Novikov on the phone, it seems like Novikov is telling him that he is late, revealing that they maybe should have had their meeting earlier, before the show started. Decker will go on to tell Novikov that there was a pile-up on the freeway. * It seems Decker didn't pay for a long parking time, meaning he expected the meeting to go quickly. He says he hope his parking doesn't expire, and mentions he isn't surprised Novikov is late, also placing him another phone call after arriving at the pavilion without him being there yet. * The FSB section chief Nicholai Kamarov was the lead figure in the criminal charges being thrown at Novikov, but he was murdered in what was made to look like a suicide, staged by someone Novikov hired. According to Decker, Kamarov got what he deserved, apparently not liking him for being an overachiever. * Max Decker has a personal bank account in Switzerland. Category:Paris characters